Seandainya
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: America revolutionary war versi saya. Udah ah, saya males bikin summary. Yang penting baca! Warning: Shonen ai


Seandainya

By: Nazuna-sama

Warning: Shonen Ai. Don't like, don't read!

Songfic based on Lagu Seandainya milik Vierra.

Disclaimer: APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Lagu Seandainya milik Vierra. Saya cuman punya net book yang saya pakai buat ngetik dan cerita ini

* * *

-Kala kaukan menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Melukai kenangan yang telah kita lalui. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku disini. Kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan… Memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku…. -

"England, aku ingin bebas… "

Ya, aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Aku tahu kau akan meminta kebebasanmu padaku. Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan hidup sendiri. Tanpa aku… Aku tahu inilah resiko menjadi seorang motherland. Aku jadi sedih saat mengingatnya. Hatiku hancur saat mengingat kembali kenangan saat itu…

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan! "

Lalu aku menyerangnya dengan senapanku. Aku sangat panik. Aku takut ia terluka dengan seranganku. Tapi dugaanku salah, dia bukanlah America manja yang suka minta dibelikan burger lagi--yah, walaupun sampai sekarang dia masih suka dibelikan burger. Tapi ia sekarang berbeda, ia menahan seranganku dengan senapan miliknya. Tapi tetap saja senapan miliknya lepas. Aku lebih kuat darinya. Aku akan menembaknya. Tapi aku tidak sanggup! Aku tak sanggup untuk menembakmu America! Kau adalah Negara yang sudah kubesarkan selama ini, dan aku tidak sanggup menembakmu!

"Sialan... " Kataku sambil terduduk di tanah. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes, aku menangis… Ya, aku menangis.

Tap..tap… Aku mendengar suara America berjalan kearahku. Aku tetap saja menangis

"Kau dulu tampak begitu besar..." Katanya dengan nada sedih

Lalu dia pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku disini. Sendiri... Tapi aku bahagia kalau ini yang kau inginkan. Lagipula aku tahu kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku disini. Kau akan jauh lebih baik tanpa aku disini. Kau akan terbang jauh tinggi daripada aku. Ya, ku berharap kau bisa tumbuh menjadi Negara yang hebat America... Dan aku akan hidup sendiri disini tanpa dirimu…

* * *

-Seandainya kau tahu.

ku tak ingin kau pergi..

Meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama bayanganmu-

London.

05.00 A.M.

"….."

Sudah pagi…

"….."

Lho, sejak kapan aku berada di kamar tidurku?! Ah, sudahlah.. Aku sedang tak ingin berpikir. Aku terlalu lelah. Lelah memikirkan America sialan tak tahu diuntung itu. Aku menangis terus karenanya.

"Permisi Tuan Arthur,sarapan anda telah siap… "

Uh, pelayan itu. Apa dia tidak tahu aku sangat lelah?! Dengan hati hancur seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang?! Tapi sebagai Gentleman aku harus menolaknya dengan halus…

"Maaf, aku tidak lapar. Taruh saja makananya disitu… "

"Baiklah " Katanya sambil menaruh sarapanku. Sarapan hari ini sepertinya Sandwich Tuna dan Milk tea. Aku benar-benar tidak nafsu makan, melihatnya saja aku mual..

"Hari ini cuacanya sangat buruk… " Kataku sambil melihat ke jendela

Ya,cuaca hari ini sangat buruk. Sama seperti hatiku.

"Tuan Arthur, sebaiknya anda segera bersiap untuk hari ini.. "

Pelayan sialan itu.. Mengganggu saja!

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini.. " Tentu saja aku tak akan kemana-mana! Untuk apa aku pergi kalau hatiku hancur begini!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Maaf mengganggu.. "

"Ya,pergilah… "

Akhirnya pelayan itu pergi juga. Mengganggu sekali !

"...."

Rumah ini, terasa sangat sepi tanpa Alfred… Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes lagi.

"Ukh, A-Alfred… " Lalu akupun menangis dengan keras. Aku tidak peduli jika pelayan sialan itu mendengarku menjerit seperti ini. Aku tidak perduli, aku hanya menginginkan Alfred! Tapi,apakah ini yang ia inginkan? Jika ia tidak mau kembali padaku bagaimana? Ini hanya untuk diriku sendiri kan? Aku tidak boleh egois! Ini untuk kebaikan Alfred sendiri.. Aku ingin dia berhasil menjadi Negara yang hebat.. Ta-tapi aku merindukannya! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Alfred.. Alfred! Jawab aku!

"A-Aku, merindukanmu Alfred… "

* * *

Dingin.

Gelap.

Sakit.

"Dimana aku? " Kataku sambil meraba-raba.

"Gelap sekali disini.. Sebenarnya aku dimana? " Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang berpusat pada suatu tempat

"Cahaya apa itu? " Lalu aku berlari untuk meraihnya. Sebenarnya pikiranku tidak ingin aku untuk meraih cahaya itu. Tapi tubuhku menolak untuk tidak meraihnya.

Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan mataku. Mataku nyaris tertutup, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menutupnya. Tapi dibalik cahaya yang menyilaukan itu terlihat sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu terlihat seperti....

"Alfred..? " Tanyaku dan bayangan itu tersenyum

"Alfred? Itu kau kan? Alfred!!! " Lalu aku berteriak dan berlari kearahnya

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Tapi Alfred terlihat sangat jauh. Lalu saat aku mulai mendekatinya…

Dia menghilang seperti asap.

Lalu semuanya terlihat gelap. Lagi

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!!"

Mimpi… Ukh… Air mataku keluar lagi. Sepertinya hari ini aku banyak menangis. Aku yang biasanya selalu pasang tampang galak bisa menangis seperti ini. Bila ada yang melihatku pasti akan tertawa..

"Hanya.. Mimpi, Mimpi buruk… "

"Ukh, aku haus.. " Kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur. Lalu di dapur aku melihat bayangan persis seperti yang ada di mimpiku.

"Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi… " Lalu aku mencubit pipiku sendiri

"Sakit.. "

Lalu bayangan itu berjalan mendekat. Aku tidak percaya! Pasti ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi!!

"Arthur.. Kau menangis..? "

* * *

-Seandainya kau tahu..

Ku akan selalu cinta…

Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita selama ini…-

"Ukh, dimana ini..? " Tanyaku saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata aku benar, itu hanya mimpi. Sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan kali ini, apa aku harus ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Yang benar saja!

"Arthur, kau sudah bangun? "

Lalu aku menengok kearah suara itu

"A-Alfred.. "

"Ya, betul. Ini aku, Alfred.. "

"ALFRED!! " Jeritku sambil memeluknya dan menangis lagi

"Aku merindukanmu Alfred… "

"Ya, aku juga.. "Sahutnya. Suaranya saja membuatku merasa tenang…

"Kembalilah bersamaku, Alfred. Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku. "

"Aku tidak bisa Arthur. Ini sudah menjadi mimpiku. Aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung padamu. Aku ingin bebas. Seperti dirimu, kau juga suka menjadi bebas kan? Biarkanlah aku pergi Arthur.. " Pintanya. Dia memang benar. Aku tidak bisa menahannya terus disini bersamaku. Itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin kehilangan permennya. Aku harus bisa melapasnya..

"Baiklah.. Aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi suatu saat. Pergilah Alfred. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedih sebentar karena kehilanganmu. Nanti aku juga akan melupakannya. Tapi ingatlah ini, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Mendukungmu dari kejauhan. Jangan lupa kalau selalu ada aku di dalam hatimu.. Karena, aku mencintaimu Alfred… "

"Ya, aku tahu Arthur.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. "

Lalu yang kami lakukan berikutnya adalah bersantai di kamarku sambil makan Scone buatanku.

Keesokan harinya dia sakit perut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sakit. Padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja.. Ah, sudahlah! Dengan begitu aku bisa merawatnya dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya kan?

END

* * *

Sudahlah, ini hanya cerita ga jelas hasil pelampiasan saya pada stress mikirin PR Matematika….

(ngomong-ngomong kenapa endingnya malah jadi humor garing begini ya? Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya saya memang tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya humor garing...)

Review Please! Author abal ini butuh review!


End file.
